Una Segunda Oportunidad
by Ali Jackson
Summary: Luego de volver a la colonia espacial, todos vuelven a su vida "normal" pero Luna no deja de pensar en Kaoru, y Kaoru...recuerdos en el Planeta y una nueva oportunidad de estar juntos, ¿la tomarán?


Hola a todos esté es mi primer fic, y es romántico, shoujo, y es sobre una de mis parejas favoritas Kaoru y Luna de Planet Survival (o Mujin Wakusei Survive) este fic no tiene spoilers de la serie (para aquellos que no la han terminado de ver, pero mejor si la terminan…es que el final es taaaaan lindooooo 333) y bueno la situación se explica… Espero que les guste!

Quiero agradecer a mi motivadora y amiga Kat Dark Shadow por apoyarme 3

Bueno aquí les digo mi forma de escribir:

Historia

-dialogo-

_Pensamientos,__sueños__y__flash__backs_(si los especifico XD)

**(n/a)****Nota****de****autora**(no creo hacerlo mucho…XD)

**El Sueño de Luna**

_Llovía muy fuerte afuera, con rayos y truenos muy cerca de donde ella estaba. No se recordaba como había llegado a esa cueva; sorprendida por una pequeña fogata cerca de ella calentándola notó un chaleco que la cubría y antes de reconocer de quien era ese chaleco oyó un ruido que venia desde afuera, cada vez más cerca, y vio a alguien entrar a la pequeña cueva, se protegía de la lluvia con una capa como la que ella tenía, pero la capucha de la capa cubría el rostro de esa persona, con la tenue luz de las llamas hacia que no se pudiera ver su cara, ella trato de reconocer quien era, hasta que por fin hablo._

_-Luna, que bueno que ya despertaste-_

_-¿Kaoru?- dijo ella muy sorprendida-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Cómo llegue aquí?- preguntó sin entender muy bien que pasaba_

_-Bueno…nos separamos como siempre por la mañana, tú fuiste a recolectar frutas con Sharla, de repente comenzó a llover muy fuerte… yo perseguía a un saltarín y te vi tirada en el suelo…cuando me acerque no me respondiste, y la lluvia empeoró, así que busque un lugar para resguardarnos por un tiempo-así le contó en pocas palabras lo sucedido, mientras lo hacia ella notó un fuerte dolor en su brazo y pierna derecha_

_-Y… ¿Por qué me duele el brazo y el tobillo?- mientras suavemente se frotaba el brazo derecho_

_-Pues… imagino que caíste mientras corrías…-Kaoru no sabía muy bien como responderle, se notaba nervioso._

_-¿Qué pasa Kaoru? ¿Tienes frío?- preguntó mientras se quitaba el chaleco de él sonrojada pero sin que Kaoru se diera cuenta, él de cierta forma se sentía muy nervioso de estar cerca de ella, lo cual era poco usual en Kaoru y eso la sorprendía._

_-Luna, ¿Qué pasó con Sharla, no estaba ella contigo?- preguntó quitándose aquella capa empapada, intentando cambiar el tema._

_-No-contestó ella viéndolo directo a la cara- yo me aleje de donde estábamos, y bueno, creo que Sharla esta bien, ya que encontramos frutas cerca de "La Casa de Todos" pero yo quise explorar un poco más y me aleje… creo que no resulto muy bien…-contestó mientras Kaoru se sentaba a su lado, ya que la cueva era muy pequeña y el único lugar en que él se podía sentar sin mojarse o quemarse era al lado de ella. El calor corporal de Kaoru se sentía muy bien, tenía mucho frío, y en un momento soñó que estaba en casa con Chako, en la colonia espacial y eso le gustaba mucho. Despertó al sentir un fuerte dolor de estomago, se había quedado dormida, y lo peor, sobre el hombro de Kaoru, con la cara muy sonrojada la levantó y vio si todo estaba bien, afuera seguía lloviendo y estaba muy oscuro. Miró hacia el otro lado, y lo vio muy cerca de ella, él le sonreía, ella noto como la cara de él estaba lastimada con pequeños rasguños y de repente su estomago hizo un ruido, ella vio como Kaoru se ria algo fuerte lo cual la hizo sentir mucha vergüenza, con la cara totalmente roja la bajo esperando que él dejara de reír._

_-Luna, tranquila-dijo tratando de contener la risa, lo cual hizo que ella escondiera más su cara- imaginé que tendrías hambre- y le mostró varias frutas y dos pescados -anda come, debes tener mucha hambre- esto le extraño, ya que como sabía él que ella estaría con mucha hambre si hacia poco habían desayunado bastante_

_-¿Por qué lo dices Kaoru?- pregunto aun algo sonrojada_

_-Por que han pasado dos días desde que te encontré- contesto este_

_-¿QUÉ?- grito ella_

_-Sí, ¿te recuerdas que te conté que te había encontrado tirada en el suelo mal herida?- preguntó Kaoru, ella tratando de hacer memoria y sí claro que se recordaba, había sido hace un par de minutos_

_-Claro que me acuerdo- contesto ella- pero eso ¿qué tiene que ver con que haya pasado tanto?- Preguntó muy intrigada_

_-Pues que hace dos días te encontré tirada, antes de la hora del almuerzo, horas después te despertaste y fue cuando hablamos, luego volviste a dormirte y hasta ahora despertaste, imagino que fue por que has hecho mucho esfuerzo últimamente- y haciendo una pequeña pausa dijo- anda come y bebe algo, debes de recuperar energía- ella hizo lo que este le decía, y comió como nunca, tenia mucha hambre y mucha sed, después de un rato._

_-Kaoru debemos de volver lo más pronto posible, los demás deben de estar muy preocupados por nosotros- dijo y terminando una fruta que tenia en sus manos_

_-No te preocupes Luna, no hay forma, por lo menos desde donde estamos de volver, la lluvia en estos dos días ha dañado mucho todo, y el puente de rocas que pasaba por el pequeño río ya no se ve. Pero hoy temprano me comunique con ellos al otro lado del río, diciendo que estábamos bien y ellos buscaran una forma de sacarnos de aquí, además tú aun estas lastimada- haciendo que los dos vieran al tobillo de ella, estaba perfectamente vendado, inmediatamente sus caras se sonrojaron y fijaron sus miradas al lado opuesto del otro_

_-Gracias, ya no me duele tanto, no debiste molestarte Kaoru- dijo ella muy agradecida y muy sonrojada_

_-No fue de nada, ahora trata de no mover mucho el tobillo ni tu brazo derecho y pronto estarás mejor- después de eso no volvieron a decir nada, poco a poco ella se quedo dormida y otra vez sobre el hombro de Kaoru._

_Abrió los ojos y rápidamente tratando de enfocar que era lo que la había despertado pero le costo ya que una gran luz brillaba dentro de la obscura cueva y luego un trueno resonó muy cerca, aun llovía y no sólo eso, los rayos y truenos estaban más cerca y estaban por todos lados. Ya despierta sintió algo pesado sobre su cabeza, lentamente miro hacia su derecha y noto como el cuerpo de Kaoru estaba muy cerca de ella y su cabeza recostada sobre la de ella, él totalmente dormido, su reparación era lenta y tranquila, lo cual hizo que ella se sintiera muy a gusto ahí, sin importarle la cueva, la lluvia, los rayos y truenos, el frío, no quería que ese momento de paz y tranquilidad terminara. Kaoru muy despacio se despertó, noto que ella ya estaba despierta y que con sus dedos muy fríos acariciaba su frente y su pelo, ella no sabia por que lo hacia, y a él le gustaba la situación, muy lentamente y sin decir nada Kaoru volteo para verla pero no se fijo de lo cerca que estaban, de repente ella vio los ojos de él a pocos centímetros y su nariz rozando con la de él, y sus labios, sus labios encajaban perfectamente en los labios de él, al sentir esto ambos abrieron mucho sus ojos en expresión de sorpresa, pero ninguno de ellos se movía, sus labios aun estaban topándose, ella solo sintió que no quería que esto acabara y que si ese era su primer beso no le molestaba que fuera con Kaoru, y como si una fuerza los juntara más y más él cerro los ojos y ella lo siguió, se dieron un beso en los labios y una brillante luz…_

Se despertó sobresaltada, _¿Había__sido__un__sueño?_ pensó, no, había sido un recuerdo de cuando estaban en ese planeta, fue la vez que junto con Kaoru se quedaron atrapados en una cueva por las fuertes lluvias, y se besaron, que fue lo que ella recordó en ese sueño. Ya despierta recordó que después de ese beso, que jamás mencionaron con Kaoru, quedaron aprisionados en la cueva tras un deslave de rocas que tapo la entrada a la cueva, lo cual los puso en acción inmediata para volver abrir la entrada, para lo cual la lluvia ya había disminuido y cuando lograron salir oyeron las voces de sus amigos gritando por ellos, todos los demás habían encontrado un lugar por el cual irlos a rescatar, después de eso, y al volver a "La Casa de Todos" Kaoru y Luna nunca volvieron a hablar de lo ocurrido antes del deslave de las rocas.

Pero Luna jamás había tenido ese tipo de recuerdos, sólo la noche antes al aniversario de su regreso a la colonia espacial, el cual este año se cumplirían cinco años de su salida del planeta y su regreso. Sí hacía cinco años que se habían despedido de Adam y habían vuelto a casa. Luna cada noche antes de que se juntaran con los chicos a celebrar el aniversario de su partida de Sobreviviente soñaba con momentos de los que vivieron en la isla y luego en el continente, pero nunca antes había soñando con un momento específico ni antes de esa noche. Ese sueño con Kaoru hizo que se levantara tarde para ir al colegio, ella, al igual que los chicos, estaba en el ultimo año de secundaria, y faltaba pocas semanas para que se graduaran y cada uno se fuera a una universidad o se independizaran, por lo cual creía que había tenido un recuerdo como el que tuvo esa mañana. Dentro de pocos días se juntarían en casa de Menoli a celebrar su quinto aniversario y eso motivaba mucho a Luna, ya que en los últimos años no había podido ver mucho a todos, y menos ese ultimo año, ya que los había separado de clases, y cada uno tenía trabajos extras del tiempo que perdieron en el planeta.

Al que más miraba Luna era a Shingo que de vez en cuando en la semana pasaba a su casa, pero no para visitarla a ella sino que a Chako, ya que le pedía consejo y ayuda en unos proyectos mecánicos que Luna no entendía nada. A Sharla la veía de vez en mes, ya que desde hacia un tiempo que se hizo novia de Bell (ya casi el año de novios) ya no la veía tanto como antes, y a Menoli tampoco ya que con su puesto de presidenta del consejo estudiantil y sus clases de violín nunca tenía tiempo. A Bell lo veía pero siempre con Sharla, y bueno Luna resultaba siendo el mal tercio, a Howard siempre lo veía con su antiguo grupito, aunque había cambiado, ahora hacía más cosas por él y ya no pedía por su papi, así que casi seguía siendo el mismo de antes, y a Kaoru lo veía siempre ocupado y ella también, muy lejos y sólo por unos segundos, no le había hablado desde el último aniversario en donde se intercambiaron los saludos de bienvenida y de despedida.

Luna estaba muy emocionada por la reunión pero no sabía si le daría tiempo de ir, por que aparte del colegio y de las tareas, trabajaba medio tiempo como la ayudante auxiliar en terraformación, no era un gran trabajo pero aprendía mucho sobre lo que más le gustaba. Chako trataba de convencerla que pidiera permiso, ya que su trabajo no era tan importante y por ser estudiante podía faltar de vez en cuando, así pasaron los días y la fecha del aniversario cada día se acercaba más y la emoción de la chica y del robot crecía más y más.

0oooooo0

**Espero les guste! A mí me gustó! No me canso de leerla…hahahaha quiero saber si les gusta o algo…es mi primer ff así que espero todo tipo de crítica (si es buena BIENVENIDA, si no…no sean muy duros!) **

**Gracias! XD saranghee3**


End file.
